WTF!
by kuntaro
Summary: Ujian praktek untuk kelulusan sudah tiba. Tapi Ino masih belum bisa mendapatkan ide untuk menjiwai karakternya yang terbilang ngenes untuk drama di ujian nanti. Selanjutnya? Baca sendiri.


Konnichiwa minna..

kali ini fix aku yakin mau nge post ff pertama aku yang terinspirasi dari novel komedi :v maafin kalo gaje :v

happy reading ~('-'~)

*

"Ya ampuun.. Ujian praktek tinggal seminggu lagi!"

Hari itu, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata dan Ino memutuskan untuk pulang bersama sama. Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan beberapa jadwal yang tidak terlalu penting, akhirnya mereka kembali menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Ya, walaupun satu kelas dan teman sepermainan dari kecil, berbagai hal terkadang mengganggu hubungan pertemanan itu. Jadwal kursus, les musik, kegiatan ekskul hingga kencan sekalipun- hal hal seperti itu sudah pasti membuat padat kehidupan mereka sebagai gadis muda dan siswi SMA yang sebentar lagi akan beranjak menuju perguruan tinggi.

"Bener juga ya?" Tenten menghisap milkshake stroberi kesukaannya lewat sedotan. "Gue belum ngapa ngapain nih.."

"Hah?! Jangan bilang lo belum belajar sama sekali!" kata Sakura.

"Aslian, gue nggak ngerti banget. Ditambah lagi bakal ada apa tuh? Drama antar kelas? Belum ngehafal naskahnya pula.."

Hinata ikut ikutan nimbrung. "Itu udah biasa, Sakura. Tenten kan sekarang lagi ngapel sama Kak Neji.. Tanya aja Ino. _Fix_ dia tau banyak,"

Ino hanya membalas percakapan teman temannya dengan tawa halus. Sambil berjalan, manik mata gadis berambut blonde itu tak lepas dari beberapa lembar kertas yang berisikan berjubel tulisan. Pusing sih, tapi mau gimana lagi. Perannya lumayan penting- bukan, bahkan sangat penting untuk uprak kali ini. Kelancarannya menentukan nasib teman teman sekelasnya (dan sampai detik ini pun Ino belum lancar sama sekali. Jangankan menjiwai, menghafal aja boro boro, dah). Gara gara ini pula, Ino terpaksa jadi sider dan nggak menimpali omongan Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata. Soalnya kalau soal percintaan, biasanya dia ini gak mau kalah dan up to date banget.

".. Lo gak bisa gitu aja, Tenten. Belajar dikit kek. Lirik juga itu dialog,"

"Abis gimana? Lo bertiga kan tahu gue itu gak begitu jago? Ditambah lagi gue harus ngafalin teks pidato buat uprak bahasa Jepang,"

"Kayanya lo mesti coba metode baru, deh." sahut Hinata. "Waktu gua mau lomba baca puisi, gua ngehafal teks nya di depan kaca. Nah, lo juga kayak gitu. Lihat ekspresi lo di kaca sambil ingat ingat teks pidatonya,"

"Gua orangnya nggak begitu pintar sih.. Tapi usul Hinata boleh juga,"

Di belokan perumahan, mereka berempat memisahkan diri dan menuju rumah masing masing. Suasana sudah kembali hening dan tidak ribut seperti tadi dan seharusnya Ino akan lebih leluasa menghafal. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Cewek ini betul betul bingung. Pertama, ia belum pernah tampil dalam drama. Manggung sih pernah, tapi kalo soal akting aktingan, dia belum pernah coba. Kedua, kenapa perannya mellow begini?! Semua orang tau dan dia lebih tau, dirinya ini gak gampang buat bersedih. Kepala kejeduk pintu kaca aja malah ketawa. Ino sama sekali nggak mengerti kenapa Sensei memilihnya sebagai pemeran tokoh yang terbilang ngenes.

Tapi, saat Ino tinggal melewati beberapa blok untuk mencapai rumahnya, tiba tiba kalimat Hinata terngiang ngiang di telinganya.

 _"Kayanya lo mesti coba metode baru, deh.."_

Heh?

Metode baru?

Walau ini terbilang sulit, tapi Ino sudah bertekad akan berusaha sekuat tenaga. Ia harus lulus dari ujian praktek dan menggapai cita citanya di universitas. Memang bukan hal yang mudah, tapi Ino sudah memantapkan lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Semua ini demi mimpinya dan teman temannya!

Sunday morning

08.00 am

Dapur serbaguna di Akademi Danryu ramai sekali hari ini. Bukan, bukan karena ada Deidara yang seenaknya ngelempar bom untuk ngebuat suatu mahakarya (alumni yang setiap hari selalu datang berkunjung ke akademi- entah karena peduli atau emang nggak ada kerjaan) atau ada kabar bahwa Kakashi-sensei mau nikahan. Semua itu tidak ada hubungannya karena dapur seluas 16 x 16 meter itu ramai dengan anak anak kelas 12-B yang sibuk memasak.

Ya, masak memasak adalah kegiatan semesteran khusus buat anak kelas 12-B ini. Sejak mereka kelas 10 dan kebetulan ada siswa yang hobi banget makan, maka ketua kelas memutuskan untuk membuat _setengah annual_ event pribadi yang rutin diselenggarakan sebelum waktu UTS, UKK maupun menjelang Ujian Praktek seperti sekarang. Kegiatan yang sakral ini tak pernah mereka lewatkan dan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Sebelumnya acara masak memasak selalu diadakan di salah satu rumah siswa atau siswi yang dipilih dengan kocokan. Tapi berhubung sekarang mereka adalah murid tahun ke 3, semua memutuskan untuk mengadakan acara kelas ini dengan memanfaatkan dapur sekolah yang tidak terlalu sering dipakai.

Pernah suatu ketika, kelas B ini lagi ngocok giliran. Mungkin bagi murid yang tidak terpilih, maka bersyukurlah ia karena dapur rumahnya tidak jadi diubrak abrik.

"Undiannya nggak adil banget," salah satu siswa bernama Shino protes. "Masa' 2 semester ini kalian semua masak di rumah gua? Semester kemarin kan udah!"

Dan buat murid yang terpilih, mau gak mau harus berlapang dada.

"Yaah.. Mau gimana lagi, Shin? Kocokannya kan emang kaya gini.. Yang keluar nama lo," ucap Shikamaru selaku ketua murid. Wajahnya sih emang kayak buah nanas, tapi gitu gitu semua siswa di kelas percaya banget sama dia. Selain cerdas, dia juga bisa diandalkan.

"Ya gimana nggak nama gua yang keluar, kalo itu gelas isinya nama gua semua!" umpat Shino sambil merampas gelas kaca yang diatasnya diberi kertas karton yang sudah dilubangi dari tangan Tenten, wakil Shikamaru. Tenten cuma merenggut sambil menatap Shino dengan tatapan 'nggak ada sopan sopannya ini cowok'.

"Udah udah gak usah ribut," kata Kiba melerai. "Lain kali Tenten harus bisa hati hati, jangan ceroboh gitu. Shino juga, dapur lo kan luas banget. Nggak ada salahnya kan lo pinjemin buat kita?"

"Bener tuh," kata Choji dan Naruto barengan. "Lagian kita udah pada laper nih,"

"Perut aja urusan lo berdua," sungut Sakura.

Shino hampir saja menghela napas pasrah akan posisinya ini untuk yang kedua kali, sampai ia menyadari sesuatu bahwa semua teman temannya sama saja.

"Kiba, lo bilang apa barusan ke Tenten?! 'Lebih hati hati'?! Jadi mentang mentang dapur gua yang paling mewah, kalian semua sekongkolan?!"

 _Sekip_.

Neji dan Lee sampai di sekolah agak siang, ngaret 1 jam dari waktu janjian mereka semua. Katanya sih mau beli ikan, tapi kok beli ikan aja lama banget? Pantes aja, dua cowok yang kadang kehilangan akal sehat itu barusan mancing ikan langsung _on_ _the spot_ di sungai. Makanya pas sampai anak anak lain udah sibuk masak duluan. Bahkan satu dua orang ada yang udah selesai.

"Ehh Kak Neji.." sapa Hinata sambil memotong bawang bombay buat ayam teriyaki-nya. "Mau masak apa tuh?" Ia rada kagum juga melihat belanjaan Neji; Ikan lele, wortel, bayam, timun, cabe dan kol. Ada daun pandan pula.

"Mm, Hinata, ada yang kurang nggak kalo gua mau bikin pepes ikan?"

Hadeh.

Akhirnya tanpa mempedulikan lagi masakan apa yang akan Neji ciptakan, semua kembali sibuk dengan hidangan masing masing. Mereka udah nggak mau tau lagi Neji mau masukin apa ke makanannya. Mau daun pandan kek, kunyit kek, bayam kek, terserah. Toh juga gak bakalan ada yang mau nyobain pepes ikannya.

Tiba tiba..

"JAHAT BANGET LO JADI COWOK!"

Jeritan yang memekakkan telinga itu sontak mengagetkan seluruh anak anak 12-B. Suara yang diiringi dengan isak tangis memilukan itu terdengar dari ruang makan lesehan, yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan dapur serbaguna. Otomatis orang orang yang masih berkutat dengan alat dan bahan masak di dapur langsung berhamburan keluar. Itu suara Ino.

"Gua nggak mau tau! Lo mestinya tau apa yang harus lo lakukan!" Ino menangis pilu dan kembali meraung dengan ponsel digenggamannya.

Sekarang anak anak betul betul bingung. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sesuatu pasti ada yang tidak beres. Sakura pun mencopot sarung tangan plastiknya yang barusan ia gunakan untuk mengaduk adonan, lantas mendekati Ino.

"Ino.. Sebenarnya apa yang.."

"Ya elo harus tanggung jawab! Gua udah muak sama lo! Gua gak mau tahu!" Ino malah tidak menggubris kata kata Sakura. Di belakang mereka, berdiri dengan kaku Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai, Kiba dan Shino- masih mereka reka tentang kejadian ini. Mereka udah pasrah aja, kayak nonton Jurrasic World 3D.

".. udah gue bilang, gue gak mau tahu! Kalau perlu gue bakal cari lo! Biar lo gak lepas dari tanggung jawab ini!"

Orang orang yang mendengarkan semakin penasaran saja. Tanggung jawab apa? Tidak mau tahu apa? Sebenarnya siapa orang dibalik telepon itu? Kenapa sampai bisa membuat Ino seterluka ini..

"Serius! Gak main main! Gua gak mau anak di perut gua ini lahir tanpa ayahnya!"

WOT DE FAAKK??!!!

Tak heran semua orang di ruangan itu langsung berteriak histeris sehisterisnya. Mereka sungguh tidak menyangka.. Bahwa diantara mereka, anak tahun terakhir dari sekolah menengah atas, telah ada yang hamil. Padahal, perjalanan kedepan masih sangat panjang.. Kelulusan SMA justru merupakan titik awal hidup ini. Kenapa.. Kenapa harus begitu..?

"Ino! Lo hamil?!" Shikamaru yang sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan amarahnya kini melangkah maju. Dia sebenarnya sudah merasa, bahkan sejak tadi pagi ia sudah menangkap gerak gerik dan wajah yang tidak biasa dari Ino. Sebagai teman sekelompoknya, sebagai teman masa kecilnya, sebagai sahabat dekatnya, Shikamaru tahu betul..

"Lo jangan bercanda, Ino!" amuknya. "Siapa orangnya?! Biar gua habisin dia!"

"Cukup, Shikamaru!" Kiba menarik lengan ketua murid itu dengan bantuan Choji. "Lo jangan emosi! Pasti ada penjelasannya!" Namun Shikamaru tetap memberontak minta dilepaskan.

"Ino.. Kamu bener hamil?" kini Lee mulai meneteskan air mata, disusul oleh Hinata yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan kesedihannya. "Kamu bilang kalo kamu sedang gak punya pasangan, tapi ternyata.." omongan Lee dihentikan oleh Shino yang dalam keadaan apapun masih tetap stay calm dan tidak pernah terbawa suasana. "Itu sama sekali nggak membantu,"

"GAK BISA!!" Ino berteriak sekali lagi kepada orang di ujung telepon. "POKOKNYA LO HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"I-Ino sudahlah!" Dengan takut takut Sakura memegang kedua pundak Ino hanya untuk menenangkannya. Seumur hidup ia baru melihat Ino sekacau ini. Ino yang biasanya enerjik, easy going dan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal sepele kini terlihat amat rapuh dimatanya. Jujur, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tiba tiba Naruto merangsek maju dari kerumunan. Ia merampas ponsel yang Ino genggam dan mengarahkan tepat ke telinganya. Ino pun jatuh terduduk dan mengubur wajahnya di meja kayu lesehan. Melihat ini, Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten berlutut memeluk Ino.

"Eh, bangsat.."

" _Siapa lo_?" balas suara diseberang. " _Lo temen cewek yang gak punya otak barusan?_ "

TUING!

Sontak amarah Naruto mencuat dan naik seribu derajat. Matanya terbelalak, darahnya mendidih seiring dengan kata kata yang meluncur. Berani beraninya manusia ini menyebut Ino seperti itu?

"LO!" Amuknya. "JANGAN LO SEBUT DIA KAYAK GITU!"

" _Lo juga cowok tapi sama bodohnya_ ," lanjut suara itu. " _Kenapa? Marah? Lo ini pacarnya?"_

"SEKALI LAGI LO NGATAIN HAL YANG GAK PERLU, GUA HAJAR LO-"

Sedetik kemudian ponsel itu sudah beralih posisi ke tangan Neji. Kali ini Naruto sudah kehilangan kesabaran dan memilih untuk diam dalam cengkraman Sai. Neji angkat bicara, sambil memulai jurus byakugan andalannya.

"Maafin temen gue. Dia agak nggak sopan,"

" _Ooh? Orang yang beda sekarang? Cewek itu punya banyak juga rupanya.."_

Neji berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya. "Oke deh.. Gue mau ngajuin tawaran,"

" _Tawaran apa? Terkait cewek yang gak punya otak tadi? Seharusnya kalian semua kasih dia obat dulu,"_

"Seenaknya ngehancurin masa depan orang, ngehina orang, lo ternyata bener bener sampah ya. Kalo lo berani berbuat, seharusnya lo berani bertanggung jawab,"

" _Tanggung jawab apaan?! Dia duluan yang gak ngotak pas nelpon gua tadi!"_

"UDAH!" Neji kini hampir lost control. "Gua bisa aja ngebunuh lo sekarang juga kalo lo masih tetep ngehina temen gua dan gak berhenti bacot kayak gitu,"

" _Apaan main bunuh bunuhan! Lo sama aja kayak dua temen lo tadi! Gila! Dasar sakit jiwa! Penyakitan! Gua gak kenal sama lo pada!"_

"Berani lo ngomong gitu ya!"

" _Udah ah! Capek gua ngeladenin manusia manusia aneh macam kalian!"_

"DASAR SE-"

TUT.. TUT.. TUT..

"TAN.."

".. Mati ya?" Kata Shino.

Neji ngumpat. "Sialan banget,"

"Tenang aja. Bokap gua deket sama direktur Telkomsel, Indosat, Tri, XL, Smartfren sama Axis. Nomornya pasti bisa dilacak,"

".. Iya sih,"

Cowok yang diseberang telepon seenaknya aja mutusin sambungan. Tanpa apa apa, tanpa kepastian. Maaf aja juga kagak. Neji rasanya jadi pengen ngegampar itu orang. Tapi disamping itu, dia juga agak kesal sama Ino. Gimana nggak? Sebentar lagi mereka kan bakal lulus, bakal masuk perguruan tinggi yang beda beda. Kalo begini caranya siapa yang repot? Jadi cewek kok bisanya nangis doang.

"Ino, coba lo ceritain dari awal," kata Neji sambil menghela napas berkali kali kayak ibu ibu mau ngelahirin. "Kenapa sampe sampe lo bisa kaya gini,"

"Iya Ino.. Kamu gak perlu takut. Cerita aja sama kita.." ucap Sakura yang masih terus mengelus rambut panjang Ino.

"Aku yakin kita semua bisa ngerti kok.. Aku tahu kamu orangnya nggak kaya gitu.." Kata Lee menambahkan.

Shikamaru yang dari tadi tetep gak mau diem akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari Kiba dan Choji. Dia mendekati Ino dan mencengkeram kedua bahu cewek yang masih terisak itu dengan kuat.

"Cepet kasih tau gua sekarang juga!" Shikamaru berkata dengan agak membentak. "Gak perlu basa basi lagi, kalo perlu kasih tau dia sekolah dimana!"

"Shikamaru, bisa nggak sih lo tenang dulu?!" kata Kiba.

"Nggak bisa! Soalnya gua udah janji sama bokapnya buat ngejaga dia. Kalo kaya gini gimana caranya?!"

Semua orang terdiam dan membisu (sama aja kan ya?). Suasana udah kayak Ujian Nasional, hening diluar, tegang banget di dalem. Yang masih terdengar di ruang makan lesehan itu cuma isakan kecil Ino. Dia masih menunduk dan nggak mau ngelepas kedua tangannya yang nutupin mukanya.

"Se.. Sebenernya.." tak lama berselang sampai akhirnya Ino mau membuka suara. "Sebenernya gua.."

"..Kenapa?"

".. G-Gua juga nggak tau apa yang terjadi.."

FAKK.

"Hah?! Kok bisa?! Maksud lo gimana sih?!" udah deh yang namanya emosi, emosi aja Shikamaru. Kalo dia nggak nahan diri mungkin udah dia ambil tuh stik baseball di gedung olahraga sekolah.

"Ya gua nggak tau.." Ino menyedot balik ingusnya yang mulai keluar. "Gua nggak tau siapa cowok itu.. Nama dia aja gak gua tanyain.."

Semua orang kembali berteriak histeris untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Rusuh, bahkan lebih rusuh dari bobotoh PERSIB.

"Lo ngelakuin itu sama cowok yang bahkan belum lo kenal?!" Tenten membekap mulutnya. "Kenapa lo kok tega gitu sama badan lo sendiri, Ino!"

"Gua udah bilang gua ini nggak tau! Semua terjadi gitu aja.."

"Terjadi gitu aja gimana?!"

"Semua bermula pas gua baru selesai masak.. Karena beberapa bulan ini gua sendiri di rumah, gua mutusin buat nelfon bapak gua via nomor telepon, karena kuota paketan habis jadi nggak bisa _video call_ LINE.."

"Terus?!"

"Ya gua mencet nomornya.. Tapi kok tiba tiba aja yang ngangkat malah cowok itu.. Gua cek nomor yang gua ketik, emang ada yang salah 1 digit.. "

"TERUS?!"

"Ya udah! Akhirnya mumpung yang ngangkat cowok, suaranya juga lumayan empuk, gua habisin aja sekalian pulsa gua buat dia!"

Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Lee, Choji, Sai, Kiba, dan Naruto cengo abis.

"Ja.. Jadi.."

Diantara suasana yang hening karena semua orang sedang sibuk memutar ulang otak mereka masing masing, mulai terdengar suara cekikikan Ino. Pelan ia membuka kedua tangan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia pun menghapus sisa sisa air mata dan menatap wajah bloon teman temannya satu satu.

Shikamaru kayanya kelihatan konslet abis. Sebagai salah satu orang yang deket banget sama Ino, dia pun masih gak bisa nerima kenyataan. Ino yang ngeliat wajahnya berharap dari dalam hati kalo dia bisa mengabadikan ekspresi langka ini.

"Ino.. Jangan bilang kalo lo-"

"Jadi lo sengaja ngejailin kita semua?!" Choji histeris.

Cewek _blonde_ ini tertawa lepas. "Gua? Hamil?! Lo kira gua cewek apaan?!" Ino tak kuasa lagi membendung air matanya karena ngakak so hard. Dia lepas banget, kaya semua beban udah terangkat dari tubuhnya. Lihat aja tuh, sampe guling guling.

"I.. Ini maksudnya gimana sih?" Naruto komplain, antara nyambung dan gak nyambung. "Jadi semua ini cuma pura puraan doang?"

"Ino.." Neji speechless.

"Lo berani ya ngerjain kita kita?" Sakura menghentikan elusannya dan mulai membunyi bunyikan tulang tulang tangannya, bersiap untuk melakukan serangan. Ino sih nggak peduli, abis dia udah lebih sering nonjok orang ketimbang Sakura.

Sambil melet dan tetep cekikikan, Ino santai nanya. "Menurut kalian akting gua tadi gimana?"

KAMVRET!!!

"Gila lo!!" Sakura teriak.

"Percuma dah gua marah marah kaya tadi.." Neji kembali memburu nafas disusul oleh Naruto yang kayanya masih lemot. Hinata, Tenten dan yang lainnya tepok jidat. Mau digebukin gimana, ntar malah ruangan ini yang ancur, kelas 12-B yang harus ganti rugi. Mau diomelin gimana, emang sifatnya Ino dari dulu kayak begini. Ya seharusnya mereka sadar ya :(

"Kita berdua cabut dulu," kata Sai sama Lee.

"Lo pada mau kemana?"

"MINJEM GOLOK PAK SATPAM, HEHE." Fix ni dua orang tampangnya udah kaya debt collector. "LO SEMUA GAK USAH IKUT,"

"Untung gua kagak jadi minta bantuan bokap gua.." Shino geleng geleng kepala. Dia bersyukur tadi gak sedikitpun kebawa suasana. Kalo dia udah minta bokapnya ngelacak nomor, yang ada bokapnya bakal bangkrut dimintain bayaran dari direktur Telkomsel dkk.

"Akting lo bagus banget, tau nggak!" Kiba bersungut sungut. "Nonton drama Korea-nya kurangin dikit kenapa!"

Sebelum akhirnya kekecewaan semakin bertumpuk, Ino memutuskan untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Dengan sabar, Ino pun tetap menjelaskan meski gak henti hentinya Sakura, Neji, dan Kiba ngomel ngomel (rasain tuh).

"Lagian kamu kok gak ada kerjaan banget sihh Ino! Masakan aku jadi gosong kan!" Tenten protes.

Ino nyeletuk minta di amuk massa. "Masak aja lagi kenapa, susah amat,"

"Tapi emang serius lo nyebelin banget!" Shikamaru yang dari tadi konslet sekarang mulai mendapatkan pencerahan. "Lo dapet akal bulus kaya gini dari mana sih?!"

Ino ketawa lagi. "Lo khawatir ya?"

"Ya jelas lah! Kalo lo gak lulus, gua bakal bareng sama siapa ntar?!" (yaelah Shikamaru, booking Grab kan juga bisa).

"Heheheh iya deh.." Ino berusaha berhenti. "Gua dapet ide ini dari Hinata,"

"KOK JADI GUAAA??!!" Hinata tiba tiba memasuki mode Byakugan level tinggi. Neji jadi kagum, biasanya adik sepupunya itu gak pernah menggunakan jurus itu kalo mereka lagi sparring. Namanya Hinata, apa apa harus dipancing dulu (Emangnya ikan?).

"Iya! Lo gak inget?"

Kata kata yang dilontarkan Hinata terus terngiang di telinga Ino. Metode baru gimana? Jadi dia mesti bikin metode baru buat menjiwai karakternya di drama ujian praktek? Tapi gimana caranya?

Selepas mencuci kaki dan tangan, Ino pun langsung menghampiri tivi kesayangannya. Nggak terlalu modern, jadul malah. Tapi kalo udah sayang, nggak bakal ada yang bisa menghalangi.

Asli gak ada channel yang bagus. Dari tadi dia cuma bolak balik cetak cetek remot. Film India? ah, episodenya muter muter. Sinetron? alah lebay. Big movies premiere Pirates of Carribean? udah punya bajakannya.

Tapi tiba tiba otak Ino seperti di setrum sesuatu. Ya! Suatu ide! Dari 3 jenis tontonan yang digilai masyarakat itu, semua memiliki satu kesamaan yakni permasalahannya. Di sinetron, ada perempuan hamil dan dia sama sekali gak tahu siapa ayah dari bayinya. Di Pirates of Carribean, si laki laki gak mau ngaku kalo udah ngehamilin. Di India, masih belum diketahui perempuannya hamil atau nggak.

Metode baru ya?

Gak berkelas sih, tapi patut dicoba. Lagian Ino orangnya rada baperan juga.

"Jadi dari situ lo dapet inspirasi?" Sakura masih mengepalkan tangannya. "Gak banget deh lo,"

"Abisnya kan gua gak bisa banget kalo sedih. Tapi dengan ngebayangin hal kaya gitu, gua jadi asli nangis beneran, hehe." Ino melet melet.

"Lo jones sih," Choji nyeletuk.

"Emangnya lo nggak?" Balas Ino."Tapi kalo liat reaksi kalian, akting gua pasti bagus banget ya?"

"Drama sih drama, Ujian praktek sih ujian praktek. Tapi kan nggak gini juga, dasar cewek nyinyir," Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya dan membetulkan kuciran nanasnya. Sebagai ketua murid, fix dia udah dikerjain mentah mentah. Ini semua gara gara Ino si cewek pirang itu. Mana dia juga udah merinding dari tadi pagi. Gelagat Ino yang ternyata lagi galau karena mikirin uprak itu udah bikin dia salah paham banget. Dia malah udah mikirin hal hal yang belum tentu bakal terjadi, contohnya, gimana kalo justru dia yang diminta pertanggung jawaban?

Kiba, Shino, Choji, Neji dan Hinata akhirnya duluan ngibrit balik lagi ke dapur. Itung itung just for fun aja lah kejadian tadi dari Ino. Ditambah lagi masakan mereka yang masih setengah mateng itu harus cepet diselesaikan. Bisa bisa udah siang, tapi makanan belum jadi. Tapi Neji bakal fix ngasih semua pepes ikannya buat Ino (karena sebenernya dia juga udah tau kalo selama ini dia gak pernah nyambung kalo masak). Sementara Sakura, dia udah keburu diseret sama Tenten sebelum dia ngehancurin meja makan. Kalo harus ganti rugi, pake duit siapa? Masa' harus Shino si orang kaya lagi yang nalangin? Lagian, uang kas kelas 12-B kan kagak pernah dibayar. Adanya cuma dipinjem mulu sampe abis.

Tapi, sesaat sebelum semua orang kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing masing, Naruto yang dari tadi diem mulai angkat bicara.

"Jadi, Ino lagi hamil ga sih?" Tanyanya. "Kalo iya, emang udah jalan berapa bulan?"

Yaelah.

"... BOLOOOOOTTT!!!"

End*


End file.
